Moonlit Bear
by Cherry Zombie
Summary: Sudah lama aku menginginkan itu. Dan akhirnya Kami-sama pun memberikan itu padaku. Iya kan, Kami-sama? RnR? New Author!


**Moonlit Bear**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**Lagu Moonlit Bear milik mothy-P**

**Fic ini milik Cherry Zombie**

**.**

**Summary : Sudah lama aku menginginkan itu. Dan akhirnya Kami-sama pun memberikan itu padaku. Iya kan, Kami-sama?**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, gak jelas, alur berantakan, OOT~ Miku jadi Eve, KAITO jadi Adam.**

**.**

* * *

"_This is a wonderful present. Present from the God."_

* * *

'_Sudah lama aku menginginkannya, sudah lama...'_

Seorang wanita dengan jubah hitam berjalan di tengah hutan yang gelap. Dia adalah Eve Moonlit. Seorang penggemar film The Ca*e. Makanya dia mondar-mandir pake jubah hitam segala. Padahal gak ada gunanya pake jubah hitam kayak begono.

"Woi, Author! Ada gunanya tau pake jubah!" kaok Eve tiba-tiba. Kamfret, sejak kapan dia tau kalau ada gue ngikutin dia?

"Elah, emang apaan gunanya?" tanya Author cantik nan ganteng(?) (Readers : *muntah*). Jenis kelamin Author itu _unknown_. Jelas, orang gue zombie. Biasanya kan, zombie itu jenis kelaminnya _random._ #sotoy

Kenapa Author malah jadi curhat ngaco gini?

"Guna jubah hitam gue itu, untuk menutupi wajah cantik nan jelita punya gue. Supaya gue gak diserang sama orang aneh di hutan~" jawab Eve PD najis. Untung gue udah nulis kalau lo bakal OOC.

Gue _sweatdrop _dengan tingkatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan rendah(?). Eve jadi pede tingkat tinggi begini... Turut berduka~

"Ah! Ini cerita kagak jalan dah gara-gara lo!" tuduh Eve sambil nunjuk gak sopan ke arah Author. Author pun naik darah.

"HEH! LO TUH GAK USAH NYALAHIN GUE! KALAU GUE GAK ADA, LO GAK BAKAL MUNCUL DI FIC INI! (Mothy-P : Err... Kan saya creatornya..) JADI, LO GAK USA-" Author keburu dibekep sama para readers yang menganggap kalau Author Zombie ini hanya mengganggu pemandangan.

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan itu..." ucap Eve yang udah mulai sesuai naskah. Matanya yang belekan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba, mata kataraknya menangkap sesuatu.

"I-itu..." ucapnya sambil menggigiti kukunya sampai lepas(?). Ternyata, yang Eve lihat adalah barang yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ia langsung tertawa keras kayak pasien baru kabur dari RSJ. Ketawa kayak Light Yagami pas dia ngaku kalau dia itu Kira. Keseluruhannya, kayak orang gak ketawa seabad. Segitu senengnya apa?

Eve celingak-celinguk. Meriksa apa ada orang atau kagak. Nah lo, lo udah keliatan kayak maling aja. Eve yang sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekitarnya—padahal masih ada Author ababil yang nguntit dia. Eve pun mengambil 'sesuatu' (backsong : Syahrini – Sesuatu) yang dia inginkan selama ini. Setelah nyolong 'sesuatu' itu, Eve kabur. Jiah, beneran mirip maling lo.

Eve pun lari-lari muter-muter di hutan itu. Ngapain pake muter-muter segala, Eve? Kayak anak ilang aja. Udah lo itu maling terus lo anak ilang juga? KISMIN (baca : miskin) AMAT SIH LO! *dibanting sama mothy-sama dan Suzunosuke-sama(1)*

"Anjrot dah lo, Author! Gue kenapa jadi kayak anak ilang gini?" teriak Eve yang tersesat di hutan Eldoh yang luas ini. Tulul kau Eve. Siapa suruh lo modar-mandir di hutan tanpa bawa peta? TULUL! *ditembak sniper sama Gumi*

Eve masih membawa 'sesuatu' itu di tangannya. Berharap semoga pemilik asli 'sesuatu' yang dia pegang itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Eve udah nyolong 'sesuatu' itu. Yah, lo bakal terlacak kok.

"AUTHOR TULUL! UDAH TAU GUE DALAM BAHAYA MALAH SENENG!" teriak Eve gak terima. Dudul, siapa suruh nyolong? Udah tau itu perbuatan yang dilarang Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tumben Author ajarannya bener. Biasanya kan pelajaran sesat? Asumsikan saja Author udah tobat pas lebaran tahun lalu.(kapan?)

Yah, gue bisa maklumin sih. Perbuatan lo ini kan' udah masuk kategori 'Original Sins'. BERSYUKUR DONG LO, PERBUATAN LO GUE MAKLUMIN! Yah, gue juga pernah nyolong sih.

"Nyolong apaan lo?" tanya Eve yang masih megang 'sesuatu' itu. Author mau gak mau harus buka kartu. (ceilah)

"Gue... nyolong pensil," jawab Author dengan wajah watados. Anjrit, nyolong pensil? Kismin amat deh, Author. Ngetik kayak gini pake di warnet segala~

Yak, satu aib Author terbuka.

Eve manggut-manggut. Dia malah lupa kalau dia bakal terlacak kalau diem aja kayak gini. Tulul. Tapi, biar naskah jalan, biarin aja si Eve terlacak. MWAHAHAHAHAH! *tawa nista* Eve sih kagak sadar kalau dia udah ketauan nyolong sama pemilik 'sesuatu' itu. Eve mah, masa-bodo-elah-namanya-juga-fiction-buatan-author-ababil. Tiba-tiba...

_KRASAK!_

Sh*t... Ketauan kan lo, Eve? TULUL, SIH! *ditampar*

"Ah!" Eve pura-pura kaget. Kaget sok dramatis. Biar naskah berjalan dengan mulus. Keren, Eve. Ternyata...

Beruang! Dari bayangannya sih kayak Beruang. Eh? Beruang? BERUANG? KABUR! #author lemot

Author udah nyelamatin diri duluan, Eve ditinggal. Bener-bener Author ababil. Eve mah cengok, gak tau ada beruang mau ngejar dia.

3 menit kemudian, Eve tiba-tiba konek. Lemot.

"ANJRIT! GUE LUPA KALAU ADA BERUANG!" teriak Eve lemot. Aihh, berapa pentium sih _processor _ lo? Ehm, belum di service sih ya. Kasian.

Eve modar-mandir sebentar. Terus lari sambil bawa 'sesuatu' yang dia mau itu. Ebuset, kecepatannya sebanding sama atlet lari di SEA Games ke-26 tahun kemarin.

Author ababil ini mah udah kabur duluan. Menelantarkan Eve dibelakang. Aih, EGP lah bagi gue~

Eve terus lari menghindar dari sang Beruang. Meskipun Eve tau kalau 'sesuatu' yang dia pegang itu adalah 'harta karun' milik Beruang itu. 'Elah... Mau itu 'harta karun' kek, 'barang berharga' kek. Gak peduli~' batin Eve dengan nistanya. Aih, anak iblis lo #plak

_JDUAK!_

WTF IS THAT? Aih, gue bengong mulu sih. Kagak nyadar deh kalau...

...Eve kesandung dan kepalanya kepentok pohon. Aih~ Tragis~

Ah, Author kacangin aja. Salah sendiri lari dengan kecepatan gak waras kayak gitu. Muahahahahh! /disemprot kispray/

Eve pun bangkit lagi. Cepet amat lo pulihnya? Anak jin ya? #diinjek

Eve pun langsung nangis kejer. Kenapa lo?

"HUWAAA! MASA GUE NYOLONG 'ITU' AJA SAMPE DIKEJAR SEHH? KAGAK FAIR LO!" Eve teriak ke Author pake toa masjid. Yah, sekaligus pakai kuah.

"Halah.. Takdir," jawab Author dengan tenang sambil minum teh bareng Tanaka #salah

Eve tidak terima. Ia bangkit, lalu lari. Tapi, sang 'Beruang' tepat di belakangnya.

"A—!"

Author diem aja.

"TERIMA INII! JURUS NAGA IND*SIAARRR!" teriak Eve sambil nge-_summon _naga. Eve membiarkan naga-nya melawan sang 'Beruang'. Eve pun lari masuk ke rumahnya.

_BLAM!_

"Haah.. Haah..," Eve ngos-ngosan. Tangannya masih memegang 'sesuatu' yang dia colong tadi. Adam Moonlit alias suami Eve, menghampiri istrinya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, Eve?" tanya Adam sambil menyeruput kopinya. Eve masih ngos-ngosan. Eve mengangkat telapak tangannya tanda ia menyuruh Adam untuk diam.

Mata Adam terbelalak saat melihat yang dibawa oleh Eve.

"_Dear,_ yang kau bawa itu.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk yang dibawa Eve. Eve tersentak sedikit.

"Aih? Bagus kan?" ucapnya _innocent._ Adam _sweatdropped_.

"EVE! AKU TAU KALAU KITA INI KISMIN (baca : miskin)! TAPI, KAMU GAK PERLU HARUS SAMPE NYOLONG CELANA DALAM JUGA KALEE!" kaok Adam pake toa. Eve menutup telinganya.

"TAPI, LIHAT! MODELNYA KEREN!" balas Eve sambil mengangkat 'sesuatu' yang ternyata adalah celana dalam itu kearah Adam.

_TOK! TOK!_

HAH! Siapa itu?

Eve dan Adam yang sedari tadi bertengkar pun diam. Itu siapa?

Tiba-tiba, orang yang mengetuk tadi berteriak...

"WOII! BALIKIN CELANA DALEM GUE, DONG! GUE GAK PAKE CELANA DALEM DAH NIH GARA-GARA LO!" teriak suara wanita. Adam menatap tajam ke arah Eve. Eve hanya bisa ber-hehehe ria.

Bodoh.

**END**

* * *

**Gaje yak? Abal yak? Gak mutu yak? Pendek yak? Lagi males ngetik (newbie belagu)**

**Ohohohoh! Tumpahkan semua keluhan dan kritik kalian di kotak review, kawan-kawan!**

**Sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjutnya!**

**(1) : Suzunosuke itu yang nge-illustrasiin PV Moonlit Bear**

_**I want more brains~~**_

**REVIEW?**


End file.
